Ravio
I'm just gonna tell you right now that there's no way to discuss Ravio without spoilers. That's probably not enough for you, so here's a template for you to ignore. Yeah, we don't mess around. Anyway, Ravio is a moocher who takes over your house, turning it into a shop, and extorts the living hell out of you for items that he re-collects if you die. Yeah. Told you. Spoilers. A Link Between Worlds Ravio first appears out of nowhere to hang out at Link's pad after the first Yuga encounter. Yeah, the one where he hums his own theme and cements his spot as a poor substitute for Ghirahim despite being Lorule's . He gives Link his bracelet since he can't afford rent (which makes sense considering the prices he charges), and he sets up shop, slowly turning Link's house into a store. But that bracelet is important since it saves Link from being trapped as a mural in a location where he'll never be found. See, the bracelet allows Link to move (and eventually travel to Lorule). Foreshadowing! So eventually, you're able to buy the items, at which point he closes his shop for good and retires... but remains on Link's floor. Where he is for the (short by this point) rest of the game. Now, in Lorule, you can find a house in the same spot as Link's, but there's nothing interesting in it... until you play Hero Mode, which is basically the New Game+. More on that in a minute... but at this point, it should be pretty obvious who Ravio really is. After the final boss is defeated, this game dumps a lot of exposition into the final cutscene (because for some reason, that's considered good storytelling by game devs). One thing it reveals is that Ravio, who's Lorule's Link, knew that Hilda would try to steal Hyrule's Triforce but fled because he lacked the courage to take her on (or even try to warn her about Yuga). And in Hero Mode, you find his journal, which backs this up. But in the ending, he shows up to convince Hilda that her plan to take Hyrule's Triforce is a bad idea, and even though she orchestrated all of the game's events (not counting her betrayal by Yuga at the last second) and nearly destroyed an entire world, she's forgiven rather easily. On the bright side, Ravio gains some of Link's courage... maybe. So then Link and Zelda wish on Hyrule's Triforce for Lorule to get its back and just hope for the best even though that went so poorly the first time. Hyrule Warriors Ravio was leaked and will be one of the final two DLC characters, along with Yuga, which is funny since his whole character is about how he doesn't ''fight. It's tempting to make a joke about Ridley's presence on the Pyrosphere, but it's been done. But due to our policy on leaks, he won't get the official category treatment until he's confirmed in a few months. Trivia *He's left-handed. ''Foreshadowing. *He's technically the second alternate universe Link in the series, but that's only if you count the Goron from Majora's Mask. Also, people seem to count Kafei, which makes some sense, to an extent. Basically, Majora's Mask did it first. Oh yeah, almost forgot. But mind the categories, would you? Category:Zelda Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Links Category:A Link Between Worlds Characters